Acquaintance
by Windswift
Summary: The Three Dark Treasures arc. Kurama, meet Botan. Botan, meet Kurama. Oh wait... THAT Kurama. [An attempt to explore the KuraBot pairing. Kurama is not a gentleman, and he did just get done raiding the Spirit World for the past thousand years...]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: YuYu Hakusho belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi

This should be about a three-shot when it's finished. Mainly because I have good lines to bring up in other situations that are not shown but should involve an interaction between Kurama and Botan.

Following the manga, this would be the first time Kurama and Botan meet, unless you discount this hypothetical situation and assume they first meet in the warehouse where they are rather preoccupied with demon Keiko and swords.

...writing a story with Botan is very hard without being able to use the question mark/exclamation point combination...

_**Acquaintance**_

He lay relaxed on the bed, eyes closed, as if he had been expecting her.

"I did say I would surrender myself, but it would appear that Yuusuke forgot to arrest me." He turned to face her, the full moonlight glinting oddly in his eyes. "Koenma must be hard-pressed for suitable human world bounty hunters."

"A more experienced one wouldn't have trusted you," Botan pointed out.

He sat up, brushing off his shirt out of habit. Still in his uniform… how long had Kurama been allowed to stay with his mother at the hospital, she wondered, and how much longer did he wait at home, fearing immediate arrest? Or perhaps he thought changing clothes unnecessarily strenuous, with his life energy at roughly half of what it should be. Both idiots ought to have been thanking goodness that the Mirror was not as cruel a master as it might have been.

"You should take me to the Spirit World now, if you are going to."

Botan shook her head and materialized a small notebook and pen. "No. In light of your situation, we're going to delay your trial for a bit. Just a few questions to be answered, that's all."

"Ah," he grinned faintly, "Koenma does not want to stress my human mother, as it is unlikely I'll go on a killing spree now. Especially as I owe Yuusuke a debt for my life."

"You don't have to show off," she pouted as she selected a clean page. "Alright, your name."

"Kurama."

He calmly dodged the swipe she took at his head with her notebook, playful innocence still on his face. He similarly ignored her annoyed yelp, "Don't you think we already knew that one?"

"My apologies," he continued, although he sounded far from sincere. "I am known in the human world as Minamino Shuuichi." He paused as she scribbled the note down. "However, I think you and Koenma will be more familiar with the name Youko Kurama."

Kurama looked perfectly unruffled at the silence that fell in the wake of his blunt announcement. He crossed his legs elegantly and clasped his hands at his knees, the picture of patience.

"You…? But… but how!" The ferry girl yanked her guide book open hastily and consulted it once, twice, and three times, her gaze of wide-eyed surprise flickering to his face between each confirmation. "It really… You really are…" she murmured breathlessly, wonder evident in her voice.

Then abruptly, she turned around and plunked herself at his desk chair. After a moment, although still refusing to face him, Botan offered sulkily, "You know, I cheered with everyone else when you died."

"I would have thought one of Koenma's ferry girls would take death a bit less lightly."

"Well, it wasn't that I wanted you to die, exactly. But after a thousand years of you terrorizing Spirit World, it was so nice to have you out of our hair." She turned to give him a sour look. "I think that endeared the Spirit World Defense Force to us more than the skill it took to have finally killed you."

When Yuusuke had told her, and when she had her reservations about trusting Kurama in the beginning, she had never imagined that it would be him. The fox had miraculously escaped death twice now… once fifteen years ago, and again this very evening. It gave her mixed feelings to know who he truly was, and to know that he had not stole or engaged in any criminal behavior until now, and then only to save his mother's life.

Kurama sighed, "Well, at least my reputation lives on, in some form or another."

"Yes," she remarked dryly, "the Legendary Youko Kurama. A bandit of the highest caliber, thief of the finest and most-guarded treasures, and ever-popular thorn in nearly everyone's side. You nearly carved out your own territory, before abandoning it to torment all of us in Spirit World, and I'm sure we all felt the love. And between your brilliant heists, you extended your skills to be such things as a puller of fire alarms at three in the morning."

He spread his hands modestly, his face tauntingly innocent. "It gave Koenma something to do. And it was amusing to watch the ogres mill around in even more chaotic panic than usual. Seeing the ferry girls wander about in their pajamas," he added, "was merely a bonus."

Botan huffed and turned pointedly away. "Yes, you're still so charming, aren't you."

Still, she thought it best to be fair, and took a slow breath to calm herself. She had never actually spoken to Kurama in person before, but he shared Yuusuke's talent for riling her up. The notebook flipped shut and vanished back into her sleeve. Further questions would be useless now that they knew where to find his file.

"They're going to reverse the decision at my trial, aren't they."

She started at the statement that broke the silence. The calmly amused mocking tone was gone from his voice now. She glanced at him, but his face had turned away and his posture was unreadable. No sorrow, simply resignation.

Really, would a heartless demon ever have concocted a scheme that would end his own life? That was probably why the Mirror had never been stolen before—few could imagine a desire that could be enjoyed without a life. Despite her cautions, Yuusuke's instincts might be correct.

"Even after everything, I don't really want to see you dead now," Botan murmured sympathetically. "I'll make sure they take into account that, oddly enough, you've behaved these past fifteen years. And the only reason you joined this heist, I _hope_, was to save your mother. You've also taken responsibility for what you've done."

"You actually believe I may have reformed?" Kurama turned back to face her, curiosity in his words.

She laughed brightly. "I doubt that the legendary Youko Kurama regrets any of the things he's done, as much as I'd like to see you bowing and scraping to Koenma for forgiveness. But you must remember that I've been working with Yuusuke for the last few months. I think it's possible for priorities to change." He looked rather startled, although he hid it a moment later, so she assumed she had him aptly pegged. After a thoughtful pause she continued, "Really, though, I would have a very hard time believing you actually felt remorse."

He nodded, silently acquiescing, and they fell into a companionable silence.

"Although, I truly am sorry for raiding your panty drawer that one time."

Kurama relaxed back into his innocent pose as Botan slowly registered his words. Her features contorting from disbelief into fury, she shrieked, "_What_? That was _you_?"

He nodded, unperturbed at her change of demeanor. "Naturally. Who did you want it to be?"

"That's none of your—it's not like_ that_, you pervert!" She hefted her oar menacingly, advancing upon Kurama.

He held up his hands, grinning amusedly. "What happened to our moment of compassion?"

"The moment's over!" she growled in frustration as he dodged her swings. "Argh, annoying foxes!" Privately, he did not quite dare to point out that she sounded rather like Hiei at the moment.

Kurama caught the wooden pole with one hand and waited until she stopped huffing to remind her, "Koenma is most likely waiting for your report, ferry girl."

She innocently kicked him, pulled her oar back, and moved to dematerialize out the window. She paused a moment before she left, although she did not look at him.

"Still, you probably don't deserve to rot in Hell just because of the panties."

**…****  
to be continued  
…**

_-Windswift_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: YuYu Hakusho belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi

It has been resurrected… so I suppose it is possible for me to keep a promise. Yay!

Set during the Hiei vs. Yusuke fight of the Three Dark Treasures arc.

Still no fluff or romance. But it has Kurama. And Botan. And interacting. That qualifies it for Kurama/Botan, right?

_**Acquaintance**_

Hiei was a bastard. And although Botan did not know it, it was actually a fairly literal truth.

Someone was shuffling amongst the boxes at the back of the warehouse. As unprofessional as it was, Botan cursed. Judging from his slightly crazed bad-guy banter, there was no way Hiei should be this efficient. Demonifying Keiko, toying with Yuusuke, and then sending pawns to finish Botan off? He should have been too arrogant for that!

"Well, aren't we expressive today."

Odd, but that did not possess the drooling overtone of a zombie goon. In fact, it sounded familiar. "If that's a threat, I hope Keiko-demon bites you." Botan risked a quick glance away from Keiko to verify that it was indeed Kurama and that he was not brandishing some weapon over her head.

She did a double-take.

Kurama. Blood. And most important to register in this situation… "The sword!"

"Oh really?" The grimace of pain reflected as sarcasm in his words. "I hadn't noticed."

He eased the blade out of his stomach, his nose crinkling in a way that might have looked cute if it was not accompanied by the trail of blood leaking from the corner of his mouth. He quickly pressed a hand over the wound as it began bleeding freely again and coaxed it to stop with his energy. A very stupid plan, Botan thought, when he lacked his full energy already. The Youko Kurama, risking his life for someone he barely even knew? Unless he truly believed there was more profit to be had in betraying Hiei and joining Yuusuke, and—

"What were you_ thinking_?" She ignored the Jagan's energy cutting into her hands, letting her anger fuel a second wind.

Kurama struggled in frustration with the blood-slicked sword and paused to search for a clean spot on his uniform to wipe it and his hands. "It would appear I've stolen Hiei's sword. What did you expect from a thief?" He successfully began unscrewing the hilt from the blade.

"And your best plan was to get run through?"

"Hiei would have anticipated it if I had used my energy and done something brilliant," he replied reasonably. The vial of antidote slipped free from its hollow. "Take a break now, I think you could use it."

Botan sat back with a sigh of relief and watched Kurama expertly pour a few drops of the solution into Keiko's mouth. "I don't know why you came back to help us, but I really am glad!" She laughed giddily, her cheerful demeanor returning now that the disaster was averted. "Thanks a bunch, Kurama! I though we were really done for sure."

He nodded in acknowledgement, standing up and recapping the vial. "The eye is closing. She'll be fine." He moved away to collapse against the wall, his own eyes shutting as well.

Botan crept back to the barrier of crates, peering between them for any glimpse of the battle. That was the sound of Yuusuke's spirit gun… surely he had won now. "I think it must be over now," she announced, then examined Kurama a bit more closely when he did not stir. "Please try not to die. I'd feel very bad for repaying you for saving us all with a trip to Spirit World."

"I'd hate to be a burden on your conscience," he replied wryly, one corner of his mouth quirking upward. "Still, Hiei missed all the vital points. It's merely that the adrenaline has now worn off."

She poked his shoulder a final time. "Oh good. Well, just lie there until you perk up a bit more, I guess."

Botan turned and went to the schoolgirl on the floor. Kurama was right, she had recovered fairly well. The eye had shut now, and her face was regaining its normal color.

She glanced back at Kurama, who looked equally as peaceful, if not more bloody. Thoughtfully, she added, "We really have to stop meeting like this."

"Says the grim reaper," he replied easily.

He hardly resembled the fox of legend. Kurama's face was too soft, and his eyes were not nearly as cold, even if they were still unreadable. It might have been the human body he wore, but even his words and actions were less cruel. Almost adorable, she thought. If he simply never opened that smart mouth of his again…

At least this helped his case, if he truly meant to reform.

"Hiei's aura has dimmed tremendously. Your triumphant hero should be returning soon, assuming he hasn't passed out again."

"He does tend to wear himself out," Botan agreed. "But you're the one whose life he saved. I'd say he's your heroic knight." She winked innocently.

And if Kurama behaved, she might just thank Yuusuke personally.

**…****  
to be continued  
…**

_-Windswift_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: YuYu Hakusho belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi

Finally, the long-awaited ending. But it hasn't been a year yet. I stand by this.

Set after Yuusuke's battle with Suzaku, in the time before Yuusuke wakes up again.

Romantic fluff? What? Was I supposed to be doing a pairing here? Some jokes reference back to the earlier chapters, so you may want to refresh your memory, seeing as it's been so long...

_**Acquaintance**_

Keiko had been glaring at her from her spot across the couch for the last ten minutes. She had held up admirably through the entire ordeal—demonic bugs she knew nothing about, being rescued by someone she barely knew, the attacks by her teachers—but now she was demanding answers. And her preferred target, Yuusuke, was rather unconscious at the moment.

To be fair, she hadn't threatened yet; she'd only sulked. And she had relented for a while to hover over Yuusuke and bandage everyone up, so Botan had not been targeted the entire time. But really, she went to school with Kuwabara, and Kurama looked like a smart and responsible, if rather bloody at the moment, young man. Did she have to pick only on the poor ferry girl?

"There is a perfectly reasonable explanation for all this," Botan asserted.

She paused dramatically, wilting a little under Keiko's glower. Her head starting to throb again, she winced and shifted her hand at her temple, then stuck her lip out in a pout. "My ice is all melty."

From the doorway, Kurama smacked a fist into his palm. "Of course, that explains everything! It makes perfect sense!"

"What? No, it doesn't really…" Keiko glanced between Botan's indignant glare and Kurama's innocent revelation. "Are you sure you're alright? Maybe you should see a doctor. You might have a concussion."

"Oh, no, it's fine. She's always like—" Kurama neatly caught the plastic bag of water aimed for his face. "I'll get you some fresh ice," he amended.

The ferry girl flopped back against the sofa haughtily, her ponytail swinging. "Yes, please."

Keiko rubbed her hands over her face, as if trying to erase the return of the glazed expression she'd had when she was first found, still reeling with shock over the afternoon's events. "Look, I really… all I want to know is what's going on with Yuusuke and everything."

"Well, you see, it's like this." She dearly wished her head would stop hurting; it made it so hard to think cleverly. "Yuusuke's finally started seriously considering his career options."

The brown-haired girl gave her a blank look for a moment. "You mean, he's gotten a job?"

"Bingo!" Feeling inspired, she continued, "That's exactly it. He's gotten a part-time job at a detective agency!"

"That's very good for him, to start thinking about these things, though that is a little strange. But," Keiko asked, still bewildered, "what does that have to do with… with what happened today?"

She paused, deflating a bit when the pieces didn't fall into place immediately. "That is… It's a case! Yes, it certainly was a case, at the detective agency he's working for now. You see, Keiko, it's like this." Botan gestured enthusiastically, warming up to her story and encouraged by the fact that Keiko wasn't seeing through it yet. She suspected the girl might believe anything she was told at the moment, as shell-shocked as she was, but as long as it worked to Botan's advantage, she would adamantly abuse it.

"You see, they were investigating this drug ring, right? And one of the guys in the gang is a deserter, so that's where they got their information to investigate. And because Yuusuke's working there—I mean at the detective agency, not in the drug ring—they thought they would shelter the deserter at school."

She nodded her head slowly. "Uh… huh…"

Taking this as a positive sign, Botan launched forward again. "But the guy leading the drug ring, he finds out and hires an assassin to take out the deserter! But this assassin, he's trained in hypnotism, you see? So to cover for himself, he goes and hypnotizes all the teachers to act like zombies from a cheap horror movie. Except, well, while he was dealing with the deserter, everything got really out of hand, and so that's why this whole thing happened." She sat back again, quite proud of herself.

"And… how do you know all this?"

On the other hand, perhaps Keiko wasn't quite as dazed as she'd thought. "Er… that is…"

Kurama discreetly dropped the bag of ice on Botan's head, effectively distracting the conversation. "I think it may be a while until Yuusuke wakes up. If you're planning to stay here until then, perhaps you'd like to play a game of cards or something while we wait?"

Keiko shook her head to clear it, then nodded. "Sure, I guess. What do you have in mind?"

The redhead sat on the floor, shuffling the cards he had anticipated bringing. The two girls joined him, Botan sighing happily as she adjusted the new ice against the side of her head.

"Dealer's choice of games," he offered, holding the deck out to Keiko. She considered it thoughtfully, then announced her choice and divided up the cards.

Botan gave up on her icepack fairly quickly, unable to maneuver her cards one-handed and tired of shuffling the plastic bag. She glared at Kurama, accusing, "You're cheating, aren't you. You have to be."

"You don't have any evidence."

"But you didn't deny cheating!" She jabbed a finger threateningly at his smug face.

At Keiko's exasperated sigh, he laid his cards delicately on the floor. "If you don't like this game, then we could play something else. Something more diverting… like strip poker."

Botan leveled her gaze at him from over the top of her cards, her eyes narrowed and her voice dry. "Pervert. And I don't see why you should be so excited anyway. You've already seen my underwear."

It took her a moment to realize the silence wasn't just the other two waiting for her to choose which card to play.

Keiko was staring at her in a way that was half curious and half disturbed. "Ah, Botan…?"

"_I didn't mean it like that!_" She glared at Kurama when he could no longer resist the urge to snicker at her expense. "This is all your fault!"

"I never made you say anything," he replied blithely. "And for the record, I wasn't cheating. You just seem to be terrible at this game. Perhaps you would fair better at—"

"Shut up!"

Keiko sighed and let her cards fall to the carpet. "There's no way I'm this competitive…" She raised her voice enough to be heard, "You guys? Kuwabara's going to be mad if you wake him up; he looked really exhausted when he went back to bed."

"Oh… that's right." Botan immediately deflated, subsiding.

"I've had way too much excitement today," the other girl added tiredly. "I think I'll just go check on the boys while they're still quiet." She got up and headed for Kuwabara's room, her footsteps disappearing down the hall.

Sitting back at her place, the cards forgotten, Botan replaced the ice against her bruised head. Sulkily, she remarked, "You were giving me a headache, anyway."

"My apologies," Kurama replied blandly.

Which brought her to another point she had forgotten. "How are you feeling, anyway?" she inquired tentatively.

He looked up from collecting the cards, bent over the floor in a way that had to be painful if not for his apparent masochistic tendencies. He smiled wryly. "I'll live."

She sighed irritatedly, helping him scoop up the remaining cards. "Why are you always half-dead whenever I see you?"

"Because you're the grim reaper?"

"If that was the reason," Botan scoffed, "you'd be _all _the way dead, stupid. But," she relented, "it's good to see that all of you made it back okay from your first real mission together."

The fox smiled teasingly. "Finally getting fond of me, are you?"

She threw her cards in his face.

**…****  
Owari  
…**

_-Windswift_


End file.
